


pre-match ritual

by onbeinganangel



Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: In which Draco keeps making excuses to get his hands on Harry at all times, and Harry lets him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	pre-match ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the December Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'Tradition' and the word count 364.

Harry doesn’t know exactly how he came to be in his current _predicament._

Depending on how you look at it, you could say it started about four months ago at the pub — they’d destroyed Wigtown Wanderers and Draco was looking entirely too delicious for his own good and flirting mercilessly with anything that moved. They’d fucked for the first time that night. 

You could also say it started a year and a half ago when Oliver Wood announced their new chaser was none other than Draco sodding Malfoy. The shock was only furthered by Malfoy’s strange politeness and the candid way he’d said “I’ve always been better as a chaser, but I was too jealous to pass the opportunity of playing seeker against you” when Harry expressed his surprise at what position he’d been hired for. 

If you’re very observant, you could even say it started at some point in 1997 when Harry was a little more obsessed with his archenemy than was strictly necessary.

It doesn’t really matter _how_ he came to be in his current _predicament_ , just that they’re in the furthest stall away from the locker room door, and Draco has Harry’s wrists pinned to the door with one hand and is quickly unlacing Harry’s trousers with the other when the team is meant to be on the pitch in approximately ten minutes.

“We’ll be late. The game starts in fifteen,” he complains, but it’s useless and _he knows it._

“What is your issue with tradition, Potter?” Draco asks, pushing him against the door for a second time. “You won’t catch the snitch if I don’t do it and you know it,” he adds and Harry wants to argue but it’s difficult when Draco’s body is _that close_ to his and Draco has brought two of Harry’s fingers up to his mouth and is sucking on them _like that._

Then Draco’s on his knees, Harry’s risen to full mast, Draco does that thing with his tongue, and Harry knows he’s done for.

Only a few minutes later, with his fist tight in Draco’s hair, Harry comes with a deep groan and, three quarters of an hour later, catches the snitch.


End file.
